


Χαμένες Ψυχές.

by Nick91



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: ANDFURY, IWANTMYSOULSBACKYOUFUCK, M/M, Rage
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick91/pseuds/Nick91
Summary: Ο Φορέας της Κατάρας μεταφέρει τα συναισθήματα του στον Διώκτη.





	

Ήταν πρωί, με πρωτοφανή λιακάδα για την συγκεκριμένη περιοχή τουλάχιστον, και το σχεδόν γκρεμισμένο κάστρο θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί γαλήνιο αν δεν λαμβάναμε υπ'οψη την βίαιη σκηνή που μαινόταν στο υψηλότερο πλατό του.  
-''Σ' αρέσει; Ε; Θανάση; πονάει τώρα; ΕΕΕ;! ΠΟΝΑΕΙ;!''  
Η βαριαρματοτη φιγούρα του απέθαντου πολεμιστή ανέβαζε και κατέβαζε σβέλτα την σιδερένια σφύρα που κρατούσε στο χέρι της, της οποίας ο άτυχος στόχος δεν ήταν άλλος από το κεφάλι του εξίσου βαριά θωρακισμένου αντίπαλου του, που τώρα βρισκόταν κάτω από το σώμα του και το έλεος της μανίας του φυσικά. Το κράνος του, το οποίο και δεχόταν τα περισσότερα χτυπήματα ταλαντευόταν δεξιά και αριστερά, ενώ τα χέρια του πάλευαν μάταια να προφυλάξουν τον λαιμό του.  
-''Δε-δεν με λένε Θανάση! Για-γιατί δε-''  
-''ΣΚΑΣΕ! ΜΟΥΝΟΠΑΝΟ!''  
Ο απέθαντος ιππότης πήρε για μια στιγμή το αριστερό του χέρι από το κολάρο της πανοπλίας του Διώκτη, το έφερε στην λαβή της σφύρας του ακριβώς κάτω από το δεξί και κατέβασε το σιδερένιο ρόπαλο του πάνω στην σχισμή της προσωπίδας του. Το πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του Διώκτη αναπήδησε πάνω στο πέτρινο δάπεδο εκτοξεύοντας θραύσματα από τις πλάκες του.  
-''Μου την έπεσες δυο φορές, με πετσόκοψες, με καταράστηκες ΚΑΙ μου βούτηξες τις ψυχές που είχα στην τσέπη μου! Έχεις ιδέα για το πόσο χρόνο και κόπο μου 'φαγες; ΕΧΕΙΣ; Και σαν να μην έφταναν όλα αυτά, σε έχω εδώ τριακόσια κιλά μαλάκας να μου πετάς σαν την νεραιδουλα!''  
Ο Διώκτης κούνησε αμυδρά με κόπο το κεφάλι του προσπαθώντας να ανακτήσει και πάλι κάποιες από τις αισθήσεις που αναμφίβολα ο Φορέας της Κατάρας σχεδόν αχρήστεψε. Ο εξοργισμένος ιππότης έπιασε πάλι το κολάρο του Διώκτη και τον ταρακούνησε.  
-''Που είναι οι ψυχές που μου πήρες;! τι τις έκανες;! ΤΙΣ ΘΕΛΩ ΠΙΣΩ! ΛΕΓΕ!''  
Ο Διώκτης ψέλλισε κάτι ασυνάρτητο στην αρχή κάνοντας τον Φορέα να φέρει το κεφάλι του πιο κοντά. Μετά καθάρισε με προφανή δυσκολία και πόνο τον λαιμό του και ξαναπροσπάθησε.  
-''Τις...τις πέταξα....''  
-''Τις... ΠΕΤΑΞΕΣ;! ΠΟΥ;!''  
-''Σ-στα σκουπίδια''  
-''ΓΙΑΤΙ;!''  
-''Ε, τ-τι να τις κάνω; ο μόνος που τις κ-κάνει κάτι εδώ πέρα είσαι εσύ, γ-γιατί να τις αφήνουμε εδώ και εκεί; και.... π-πως κουβαλάς ψυχές μέσα σε μια τσε-''  
Προτού ο Διώκτης τελειώσει τα λόγια του, ο έξω φρένων απέθαντος που βρισκόταν πάνω του ως τώρα, έπληξε το πλαϊνό μέρος του τσακισμένου κράνους του με ένα ιδιαίτερα ισχυρό χτύπημα από την σφύρα του, κάνοντας το κεφάλι του να προσκρούσει με ένα ξερό γδούπο πάνω στον κοντινό τοίχο, ενώ άφησε πίσω του μια παχιά τροχιά αίματος. Ο Φορέας της Κατάρας έμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ακόμη πάνω στο το ακέφαλο σώμα του Διώκτη, ακίνητος, μέσα σε προφανή περισυλλογή. Αφότου έριξε ένα βλέμμα προς το άψυχο κεφάλι του Διώκτη, σηκώθηκε και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει τα σκαλιά που οδηγούσαν προς τον καταυλισμό της Ματζουλα.


End file.
